Tickling a Yoshi's Nose
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A Yoshi finds out just how sensitive his friend's nose is just by tickling it with a feather.


One day on Yoshi's Island, a green Yoshi and a yellow Yoshi were hanging out on the beach together. It was just another normal day on the island, and the island wasn't being threatened by the naughty Baby Bowser, his equally evil father Bowser, or any other villains that the Yoshies knew about. As a result, however, these Yoshies were bored and were wondering what to do.

Suddenly, an idea appeared in the yellow Yoshi's mind, and he looked over at the green Yoshi with a mischievous expression on his face. The green Yoshi turned to look at the yellow Yoshi, only for his eyes to widen when he saw that look on his face.

"Hey, green Yoshi..." the yellow Yoshi started.

"Yeah?" The green Yoshi tried not to sound too suspicious.

"How sensitive is your nose?" the yellow Yoshi asked.

"Um..." The green Yoshi didn't really want to respond, but he decided he didn't have much of a choice. "It's pretty sensitive. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," the yellow Yoshi lied. Then, he reached one hand behind his back, and pulled out a long, soft-looking feather.

The green Yoshi's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk slightly. He was pretty sure he knew what the yellow Yoshi was going to do with that feather. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna try something," said the yellow Yoshi.

"Like... like what?"

The yellow Yoshi didn't respond to the green Yoshi's question. Instead, he raised the feather to the green Yoshi's nose and started to wiggle it around gently.

The moment the feather touched his nose, the green Yoshi's pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen, and a few tears appeared in his eyes. A chill ran down his spine as his nose began to twitch, and his nostrils began to flare up. His eyelids fell halfway as he inhaled, feeling a sneeze coming on.

"Aah... Haah, aaah..."

The green Yoshi brought one of his hands up to his nose, intending to cover his nostrils with his forefinger, but the yellow Yoshi took his hand and pulled it away from his face. He continued tickling the green Yoshi's nose with the feather, watching his snout and nostrils quiver.

"Y-you're... haaaah... you're gonna m-make meeee... aaah, sneeze...!" The green Yoshi warned.

"And that's what I wanna do!" The yellow Yoshi giggled as he kept tickling and teasing the green Yoshi's sensitive nose. By stroking its tickly tip upon the skin of the green Yoshi's ticklish nose, ever so softly and gently, the feather caused the urge to sneeze to grow stronger, and stronger.

"Aaaaaaah, aaaaaah... Haaaaaaaah..."

The green Yoshi could feel the tickles spreading from the outsides of his nose to the insides, and that just made the urge to sneeze even worse. It felt like hundreds of feathers were tickling his sinuses, trying as hard as they could to make him let out the biggest sneeze possible.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." The green Yoshi tilted his neck back as his hitching breath became louder.

The yellow Yoshi smiled mischievously, knowing he was getting what he wanted. He moved the feather up to the green Yoshi's nostrils and brushed them, tickling them even more than the rest of the green Yoshi's nose already had been.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Hearing the significantly large and loud inhale, the yellow Yoshi pulled the feather away from the green Yoshi's nostrils and looked on in excitement. Even though he just couldn't control the upcoming sneeze, the green Yoshi had enough power to turn his body away from the yellow Yoshi. As badly as he needed to sneeze, he didn't want to sneeze all over him. He knew a lot better than that.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" The Yoshi tilted his neck really far backward, his nose rumbling madly and his nostrils growing and shrinking uncontrollably, all in furious irritation. This sneeze was probably going to be loud enough to be heard all around the island, but he just didn't care. He was going to let it all out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A massive, earsplitting and exceptionally powerful sneeze exploded from the green Yoshi's nose as he shot his upper body forward. The sneeze was strong enough to blow some of the sand in front of them right off the ground, revealing a rough, hard patch in the ground. Every Yoshi on the island, as well as every other creature on the island, heard the sneeze, and just couldn't believe it. They seriously doubted that any of them could sneeze like that. But just one sneeze wasn't going to be enough relief for the green Yoshi. He could feel another sneeze coming on, so he tilted his neck back, his nose and nostrils twitching in almost perfect unison.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Compared to the sneeze before it, the second sneeze was only marginally smaller, at best. It wasn't strong enough to blow anything else out of the way, but it could be heard all around the island, just like the first sneeze. It was enough relief to satisfy the green Yoshi's poor nose, however, but now his nostrils appeared to be red.

The green Yoshi recovered from the sneeze and caught his breath. He sniffled loudly and rubbed his nostrils with his forefinger. The yellow Yoshi was still next to him, but his eyes were completely wide, and his pupils were about the size of fruit seeds. He just couldn't believe that a Yoshi, of all creatures, could sneeze like that.

"Oh, my gosh!" the yellow Yoshi said. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah..." the green Yoshi responded with a sniffle.

"Those were the biggest sneezes I've ever heard!" the yellow Yoshi commented. "Bless you!"

"Thank you..." The green Yoshi continued to rub his nose with his forefinger. "But would you please not tickle my nose again?"

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry I did that," the yellow Yoshi apologized.

"I'm sorry, too, for sneezing so big," the green Yoshi replied. "But you've got to be careful with my nose. I told you, it's really sensitive..."

"It sure is," said the yellow Yoshi. "But that's okay. I just wanted to make you sneeze once, anyway."

Despite that he didn't have to sneeze again, the green Yoshi continued to sniffle and rub his nose. The yellow Yoshi stayed by him, promising himself he wouldn't make him sneeze again. The two of them may never know just how big a Yoshi's sneeze could be.


End file.
